I See You
by xLazyxWriterx
Summary: What should have gone down between Warren and Max before the Vortex party. GrahamField


**Lazy Note: Hey there, Strangers. What's that? You need more GrahamField in your life? Well, gee, why didn't you just say so?**

 **This is what should've happened when Max and Chloe talked to Warren before the party.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **I See You  
**

 **by**

 **xLazyxWriterx**

* * *

He hadn't planned on drinking. At all. Hell, he hadn't planned on going to the party until he thought of Max. He had asked if she was going, and she was. He told her he would meet her there, and that was the last he heard from her. He didn't want to go to the party, actually. Parties weren't meant for people like him; quiet, geeky, and an easy target for a joke.

Yet, here Warren was, surrounded by a bunch of people he barely knew in an epileptic pool party, and there still wasn't any sign of Max. It worried him to the point where his legs began to bounce and his stomach fluttered, his dark eyes scanning the pool area for any sight of her. She still wasn't around, so he tried texting her, which she didn't answer. He had tried of thinking of something - anything - else, and his mind eventually wandered back to the scene in the boys' dorm.

He was glad that Max pulled him off Nathan. He had just left his dorm to go to the school when he saw Nathan walking towards Max and her friend with narrowed eyes and deep from. He remembered his heart jumping, and his body moving before he could think. He pushed Nathan away, keeping his eyes focused on the guy and saying with as much confidence as he could muster, "Max, I got this."

He will admit it, though; headbutting hurt a lot more than he thought it would. When Nathan headbutted him in the parking lot, it left Warren on the ground clutching his face while Nathan seemed unfazed by it. The world had spun for a moment why he regained his composure. Then, Nathan pulled a damn gun out. Warren had been frustrated and sick of Nathan Prescott, so he kicked it out of his hand. Which probably look cool, right?

Oh course, Warren got a bit ahead of himself and started kicking Nathan while he was on the ground. He still felt awful about that, even if the guy deserved it for hurting him and Max. He had thought about finding him and apologizing, but then decided against it. Something about the whole ordeal had scared him, though. Warren could've kept going, and he would've if Max hadn't grabbed his arm and pulled him away. He had been on edge all week, and it scared him to think that actually hurting someone made him feel better.

Leaving the dorm, Max had thanked him, and he could tell she was sincere about it. He still felt bad, and was worried if Max would look at him any different. Warren wasn't the type to hurt anyone, good or bad. Warren tried to keep peace, and whenever someone would shove him in the hall he would just brush it off and keep going. It had worked his whole life, but something about Nathan Prescott caused something to snap within him, and he wanted nothing more than to hurt the guy. That wasn't who Warren was, or who he wanted to be.

They talked some more before Max left with her friend, and Warren had felt pretty good about himself. Well, for the most part. He was a bit worried that Nathan would come back for round two, so he stayed in Ms Grant's room for most of the day. Classes had been cancelled due to the party, seeing that half the school was helping put it together. He just worked on his laptop as a distraction from his darker thoughts.

Eventually, he had to leave Ms Grant's room, and go back to his dorm. Luckily, Nathan was no where in sight, and his room hadn't been trashed. He decided to change his shirt to something that wouldn't get his mocked or beat up at the party.

Something continued to bother him. Why was Max involved with Nathan Prescott? What were they searching for so desperately? He knew it had something to do with Rachel Amber, but what did it all mean? Was the snow, the eclipse, the whales a part of it, too? What about poor Kate Marsh, the desperate girl who almost lept from the dormitory roof to her death? Why did he have such a heavy feeling in his chest ever since he peered out that classroom window and out at the freak snowfall? He had been doing his best to keep on good appearances, but when he was alone... uneasiness consumed him.

What was going on with Max...? What was going on with Arcadia Bay...?

Something wasn't right.

Now, with a red cup in hand given to him by Brooke, he was feeling strange. Warm, and a little bit giggly for no real reason. He didn't know where Brooke got the drink, but it turned out to be beer. That seemed to be it, and it didn't taste that great. Warren didn't drink because he didn't even like the smell of alcohol, but this didn't have a strong smell. He had assumed it was root beer, or some other dark drink.

He had spent a small portion of the night talking with Alyssa, since Brooke had gone to mingle with Daniel. Warren couldn't keep his thoughts straight on the conversation with Alyssa - something about a missing tablet with cat pics? Warren didn't know, and he eventually excused himself.

The night was fresh compared to the stuffy chlorine factory the party was taking place in, and Warren inhaled a deep breath of the clean air. He took another sip of his drink, deciding that he needed to go for a walk. Oh, was he ever so glad that he decided on such a thing. He had spotted Max and her friend walking up. Her friend had a look in her eye that made Warren uneasy, and that's why he focused more on Max, incredibly happy to find her alright.

"Welcome to the end of the world, ladies! Glad you decided to escort me..." Warren walked over to them in genuine cheerfulness. He reached out for Max, placing his hand on her shoulder and offering her the best smile he could manage.

She smiled back up at him, but he could see the exhaustion resting under her eyes. "You look really good, Warren. Are you alright after today?" she asked, her voice showing concern.

Warren frowned, the memory of Nathan curled over on the ground flashing through his mind. "I almost really flipped out on Nathan." Warren pulled his arm away, slurring. "I just hate bullies... And Max, he's dangerous." He attempted to sound serious, but part of him worried if was coming off as silly.

"Where is he?" Her friend interrupted, arms crossed and brows knitted with impatience and hatred. Warren turned towards her, almost losing his balance and falling on his side. God, what was up with him? He was never this clumsy.

"I didn't see him back at the dorm. I was holed up in my room." he replied, catching himself before turning back to Max.

"Dude, have you been drinking?" Max asked, worry wavering in her tone. Warren couldn't help but laugh; what was funny? He didn't know. He didn't drink.

"Well, if you consider half a beer 'drinking'..." Warren practically giggled.

"Let's go, Max." Her friend's tone was stern, angry.

"Hey, hey... I know this is a bad time, but..." Warren rose his hand as if asking her friend stop before turning to Max. "Could I have just one picture?" Max smiled at him, and he reached for her little instant camera. He wasn't sure how to work one, but he was a smart guy who could figure it out... as long as he didn't drop it like he almost did grabbing it.

Warren wrapped his arm around her, saying "I've been feeling like this might actually be the end of the world, so..." He glanced over at her, warmly grinning at her. "I want to have something for prosperity."

Max smiled softly, replying, "Well...I don't blame you, Warren." He could tell she was antsy to get back to her pissed off friend, and he felt like a nuisance.

"I know, I know, I'm a pain in the booty. Just one picture," he held the camera up, "...with you," he murmured, feeling her arm wrapping tightly around his side. "Uh..." He eventually found the button.

"Action," Max grinned. The flash nearly knocked Warren back, but Max's arm kept him in place. He snatched the photo, watching it develop.

"We got no time for this shit. C'mon, Max!" her friend spat, walking off in a hurry.

"Sorry..." Warren called after her. He turned back to Max. "I just wanted to feel like a normal student after this weak of ultraviolence. I never hit anyone like that before..." Warren sighed, swirling his drink around in his cup. "I was always the one getting my ass kicked." He mumbled sadly.

"Hey," her delicate hand touched his arm, "we still need your expert help. If you see Nathan, text me immediately." Max kept her hand on his arm, her heat sinking in through the material. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Dandy." Warren lied. Staring down at her was stirring something in him, something wonderful yet horrible. His dark eyes scanned over her freckled face and her concerned blue eyes. There was something swirling in those blue waves that Warren couldn't make out.

"Warren, please be careful." She squeezed his arm, and he turned to stare down at the photo.

"What's happening, Max...?" he murmured. He felt her tense up, and she avoided his gaze. Her hand slipped off his arm. He glanced up, searching her face for an answer before sighing. "Right. You'll tell me later." Warren couldn't help but sound bitter and upset, but he felt so disconnected to the world around him, and from Max. The two of them were best friends before this bizarre week, and he had depended on her. Perhaps that was a foolish mistake on his part. A mistake that he had made more than once.

"Warren," Max bit her lip, thinking. "You are not a pain. You are one of the nicest guys I have ever met, and that is so hard to find around here. You have to know how much I care about you, and how much I appreciate everything you've done for me. And I cannot wait to 'Go Ape!' with you..." Max was shaking now with tears welling up in her eyes, and Warren only stared at her, bewildered. Where was this coming from?

"Max...?"

"Listen, something awful happened today." Max grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to focus on her. "I can't go into details right now, but I will. You have to trust me." Warren stared down at her, still unsure of what was happening.

Without warning, Max pulled Warren in for a hug. "You owe me this for helping you with your experiment." Max mumbled against his shoulder. She was squeezing tightly, and Warren stumbled back a bit before returning the gesture, hugging her just as tightly. His throat tightened, and he shut his eyes tightly, burying his nose in her hair. He inhaled her sweet scent, and could only imagine what he smelt like after being at that party.

"Please, don't let Nathan see you." Max pleaded against him.

"He won't." Warren replied, rubbing his hand along her back in a comforting manner before sighing. "I know how to be invisible here..." Warren muttered the last part, hoping it wouldn't reach her ears. Max pulled back from him, and he could see the moisture staining her cheeks. She studied his face as though she were trying to memorize it. Before Warren could say anything, Max leaned up and pressed her mouth against his.

Tingles shot through his lips and through his cheeks, running down his spine. She kissed him desperately, and he dropped his cup, not caring about the splash as he tangled his hands in her soft short hair. He pressed harder against her, and she responded by encircling his waist tightly. They held each other there, savoring the taste of each others lips.

They pulled away slowly, their kiss echoing. The air held tightly in his lungs escaped through his parted lips. Her own breath was warm against his skin, causing goosebumps to rise. Her eyes opened, still wet and sad. He ran his thumb over her cheek, ridding it of her tears. He offered her a comforting grin, and rested his forehead against her.

"Not to me, Warren." she sighed softly. "I see you."

* * *

 **If I don't get the option to kiss Warren next episode I'm going to be a bit sad.  
**

 **And by a bit sad I mean PISSED AS BALLS.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xLazyxWriterx**


End file.
